Contigo aprendi a querer
by Blazekk
Summary: Nova es un chico de 15 años de edad que ha sobrevivido en el mundo de Minecraft, siempre se ha sentido solo en su estancia en ese mundo pero varios mob cambiaran eso y juntos viviran grandes de aventuras. (historia al estilo Anime) basado en el Talker mod
1. Cuando te conocí

**Contigo aprendi a Querer.**

**Summary: Nova es un chico de 15 años de edad que ha sobrevivido en el mundo de Minecraft, siempre se ha sentido solo en su estancia pero varias chicas mob cambiaran eso. (historia al estilo Anime) basado en el Talker mod**

**Capitulo 1: Cuando te conocí.**

El sol desaparecía en el horizonte y Nova estaba agotado de un día en la mina haci que se dirigió a sus hogar pero no sin antes ser atacado por una banda de slimes, pero el ya estaba preparado con su espada de diamante y armadura también no le tomo mucho vencerlos.

Después de vencerlos siguió su camino a casa que no estaba muy lejos.

El sol ya se oculto dejando todo a oscuras, El de cabello castaño y ojos color zafiro se dispuso a dormir no sin antes mirar a la luna.

He pasado tanto tiempo solo, mi vida no tiene sentido no sé porque lucho por sobrevivir si no tengo metas- Dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima caída por su mejilla- solo quiero a alguien que me acompañe en mi soledad.

El chico se acomodo para descansar y se quedo dormido.

6:30 A.M.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte y Nova despertaba de su siesta fue a recoger sus herramientas y equipamiento para otro día de trabajo aun estaba un poco oscuro el sol estaba tardando en salir.

Siguió su camino al bosque pero un llanto lo detuvo, como él tiene una gran curiosidad no dudo en revisar.

Lo que vio fue a un enderman llorando el sabia que los ender son peligrosos ya se había enfrentado a varios de ellos en cada intento casi muere.

Hoye… estas bien- se acerco lentamente hacia el ender.

El ender lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que de inmediato lo brazo y lloro en su pecho, el estaba sonrojado no esperaba eso de un ender pero este tenía algo raro era de su mismo tamaño sabiendo que ellos tienes un bloque de altura más que el.

Por favor no me mates- suplico el ender, mejor dicho la ender- ellos me han dejado aquí.

Ellos a que se refería con ellos serán los enderman, como rayos había Endermans mujeres todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza pero las palabras de la joven ender lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Puedo…- dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada- puedo… quedarme contigo.

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Nova un enderman pidiendo si puede quedarse en su casa, eso estaba en contra de su instinto de supervivencia pero no pudo resistirse ya que le hiso una carita de perrito con esos ojos purpura brillante.

Está bien- dijo suspirando derrotado- puedes quedarte en mi casa, me llamo Nova y tu.

Leslie- dijo besando su mejilla- gracias Nova- él se sonrojado un poco.

De nada Leslie- los dos se fueron del bosque.

Nova termino sus labores del día la noche se acercaba haci que se dirigieron a la casa de Nova ya que no quería problemas con los monstruos para el solo eran un fastidio ya que lo perseguían sin descanso alguno.

Al llegar a casa Nova se sentía muy cansado miro a la joven ender que comía la cena la verdad debía aceptar era muy hermosa (como ven en la foto del fic los mob se ven como si fueran humanos) tenía el cabello negro, un gorro de ender, un abrigo negro, una mini falda y unas medias de color negro y unos ojos color purpura con esa mirada de inocencia-temor, parecía toda una diosa de la noche.

El se dispuso a subir a dormir su casa era grande pero algunas lugares estaban en reparación ya que la otra vez un Creeper destruyo una parte de la casa.

10:16 a.m.

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Nova quien diviso una silueta en la oscuridad, sintió como alguien se subía a su cama y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

He… Leslie que haces en mi cuarto- le pregunto a la hermosa chica- Me siento segura cuando estoy contigo- dijo acomodándose a su lado.

Dime porque eres tan de mi tamaño y no tan alto como los demás enderman- le pregunto

Las enderman somos más pequeñas que los ender crecemos hasta el tamaño de un humano como tú.

Eso no lo sabía- le respondió Nova- bien- bosteza- será mejor descansar buenas noches Leslie.

Buenas noches Nova- dijo besando su mejilla.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic es el primero que hago sobre este tema espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pronto aparecerán mas mob hasta el próximo Capi.**


	2. Un roce peligroso

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí el segundo capitulo de mi serie de minecraft si les gusto comenten y dejen su opinión o sugerencia.**

**Les digo una cosa es que no me gusto el nombre que tenía el enderman del Mob Talker su nombre es Andr pero lo cambie por Leslie en honor a una amiga de mi infancia.**

**Capitulo 2: Un roce peligroso.**

(Narra Nova)

Los primeros rayos de sol se reflejaron en mi rostro abrí lentamente los ojos y trate de levantarme sin despertar a Leslie quien estaba abrazada a mi cuerpo haci que use una sabana como sustituto de mi y haci poder irme sin molestarla.

Baje y le deje el desayuno en la mesa por si despertaba, se me estaba acabando mis provisiones haci que debía ir a cazar al bosque lo cual me molestaba la ultima vez un Creeper me tomo pro sorpresa y caí por un pequeño barranco baya que si dolió por varios días.

Tome mis herramientas y me dispuse a salir al bosque ya fuera le di un último vistazo a mi hogar solo pensaba en mi nueva huésped, por fin mi deseo de tener a alguien se haría realidad pensé en ese entonces.

(Narración normal).

Nova se dirigió al bosque donde empezó a matar a los pollos cerdo o vaca que se le cruzara pero en ese entonces un sonido que no era difícil de reconocer.

Sssssss!- se escucho detrás de Nova.

Nova se dio vuelta y se encontró con un Creeper que le tenía acorralado, Nova no iba a dejarse matar por nada no le daría el gusto a alguien de matarlo haci de fácil.

No dejare que me mates ahora- le dijo al Creeper, el que solo se burlo de él.

Sé que no será fácil- le respondió con una voz burlona- además te he estado observando desde las últimas semanas- dijo con una voz femenina.

*Genial otra chica mas*- pensó Nova al verse acorralado contra la pared por la Creeper.

Eres difícil de matar he visto como combates, ni siquiera yo soy rival para ti- dijo acercándose a él.

Ahh…- Nova estaba rojo esa Creeper no era normal esta se estaba acercando a pasos largos- será mejor que no te acerques.

Hmm… parece que alguien está nervioso- se burlo de él- no te preocupes no te hare nada malo- se mostro picara.

*Por Notch explota de una vez*- se dijo a si mismo ya con la Creeper a centímetros de su rostro.

Dime algunas vez has tenido novia- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ahh…no- dijo rojo como un tomate.

Ella solo se le acerco más y mas el cuerpo de la chica TNT ya estaba pegado al de él lo que le ponía nervioso si explotaba seria su fin.

Sus labios se rosaron un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nova no había estado tan cerca de una chico exceptuando cuando durmió con Leslie, no paso mucho cuando todo culmino en un beso.

Nova no había besado a nadie en toda su vida en su mundo era rechazado en su sociedad no tenía amigos nunca conoció a sus padres para el la vida era un asco pero no pensó lo mismo cuando apareció aquí en el mundo de Minecraft, trato de decirle que parara pero la Creeper aprovecho y metió su lengua en su boca arrebatándole el aliento la chica de cabello naranja entrelazo sus manos con la de Nova y las puso contra la pared.

Se separaron por falta de aliento, Nova se sentía extraño que le diría a Leslie no podía llegar y decirle que se había estado besando con otra chica la verdad no quería perderla ya que es su única amiga.

Tranquilo ella nunca lo sabrá-susurro en su oído.

¿Cómo sabes de Leslie?- le pregunto el joven.

Te dije que siempre te observo- le respondió- me llamo Cupa por cierto.

Nova un gusto, Cupa- dijo alejándola un poco ya que estaba muy cerca.

Ella sonrió- sabes no besas tan mal pero necesitas mas practica- ese comentario hiso que se sonrojara.

Podrías dejarme en paz- dijo el chico sintiéndose avergonzado- si solo vienes a humillarme solo mátame quieres- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

No vengo a hacerte daño solo quería algo de compañía- dijo besando su mejilla- cuando eres un explosivo andante nadie se te acerca.

El no lo soportaba más haci que se levanto y se dispuso a irse no sin antes que la Creeper se despidiera con un beso, ya molesto y con la paciencia hecha pedazos fue a su casa.

Al llegar fue recibido por Leslie que lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

Hola Nova- le saludo Leslie mientras entraban- Quien es tu amiga.

¿Qué amiga?- el chico la miro.

Ella- señala a una chica con pelo anaranjado claro, con un suéter con capucha y en la parte de atrás la cara de un Creeper.

*Debe ser una broma*- pensó a punto de volverse loco.

Hola Nova- le saludo Cupa.

Nova no estaba de ánimos para los jueguitos de Cupa, después de cenar le asigno una habitación de sobra ya que la casa tenía 5 habitaciones, justo después de eso Nova fue a su cuarto a descansar y Leslie entro detrás de él suponía que volvería a tener que dormir de nuevo con ella no tenia mas opción.

Buenas noches- se despidieron los dos pero estos eran observados por Cupa que solo sonreía.

**Bueno aquí el final del capi espero que les haya gustado si ven que no se narrar muy bien es que 1. Tengo 13 años y 2. Soy nuevo haciendo historia espero que valoren mi esfuerzo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
